fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 48
Fantasia (幻想曲 Fantajia) is the 48th episode of Fairy Tail anime. It first aired September 27, 2010. Synopsis Laxus has invoked Fairy Law. Everyone he perceives an enemy will be obliterated. But something goes wrong. Gajeel, Natsu and Levy, and each and every member of Fairy Tail is alive and well, virtually unscathed. Fried enters the Cathedral, and explains that in his heart, Laxus didn’t see any of his guild mates as enemies. This is what caused the Fairy Law to fail. Laxus is in denial, and once again enters the Dragon Force state. Furious, he shouts that he is Laxus, and not the Master’s grandson, to which Natsu replies by stating that in the guild, everyone is like family. The two continue their fight, and soon Laxus gains the upper hand. Natsu keeps saying that the guild will be never his, and Laxus, angrier than ever, hits him with the Breakdown Fist of the Thunder Dragon. This is supposed to incapacitate Natsu, but he stands up, and Laxus decides to eradicate him from the face of the earth, so he uses Halberd of the Thunder Dragon. According to Fried, this technique would kill Natsu, but Gajeel, using himself as a lighting rod, takes the blast for him. His sacrifice fuels Natsu, and he uses every technique in his arsenal to hit Laxus. With his True Dragon Killing techniques, he defeats Laxus, and puts an end to the Fighting Festival. Somewhere else, Igneel and another being, known as Grandine, are discussing Natsu’s actions. Igneel seems seriously affected by Grandine’s comment of Natsu’s death, and orders her to get out, saying that they are not allowed to interfere. Grandine sympathizes, and seems as having an interest in humans just as Igneel has. She mentions Zeref, but briefly, without saying anything but his name. Porlyusica is returning home after having basically revived Makarov. She hears the citizens of Magnolia talk about the recent events, and scoffs at the idea of Laxus being the Master. Erza gives the good news to the guild. She wants everyone to go easy on the Master from now on, and everyone agrees. The conversation turns into happier subjects, and the guild discusses the F antasia parade which will be held the following day. Everyone but the injured will participate, and among these injured are Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu is gagged, and it seems only Gajeel can understand him, even though Happy doubts they are saying anything important. Erza thinks that after the recent events, they have solved a problem, but then the problem walks in. Laxus wants to see the master, but everyone is against that. They block his way to protect the master, but Erza interferes and lets him go. Natsu then blocks the way, and, as we understand from Gajeel, Natsu doesn’t count their battle as fair, since they fought two to one, and wants Laxus to fight him again. Laxus doesn’t pay much attention to him, but as he leaves, he waves at him, and everyone is surprised by this. He and Makarov meet. Makarov lectures him on the true meaning of a guild, and tells him that a guild is not something you can own, and it is not something that you should endanger. Laxus is obviously guilty of these crimes, and Makarov states that he cannot be forgiven. Laxus confesses that all he wanted was to make the guild stronger, and Makarov tells him to relax a little, as life is more fun than that. Makarov then tells Laxus that raising him was a new lease on life for him. He didn’t want Laxus to be smart, he didn’t want him to be strong, he just wanted him to be happy and healthy. This deeply touches Laxus, but then the verdict is announced. Laxus is excommunicated from the Guild. Laxus understands and leaves, but not before telling to a broken up and sobbing Makarov to take care of himself. The next action Laxus takes is to tell the Raijinshuu of the Master’s decision. They are angry at the resolve, but also want Laxus to either take them with him, or stay. Laxus shoots these options down, and leaves. Fried, who during the conversation stayed quiet, thinks that their paths will cross again. Ultear is talking to someone she indentifies as Mater Hades. They talk about Jellal’s manipulation, and Hades states that because of Ultear, they achieved in getting one of the keys to the seal. Ultear congratulates the master, and Jellal is shown, deep into the seas, unconscious. Fantasia begins. Everyone is attending, from the performers, to old friends like Kageyama, the Galuna residents, Erza’s friends, Lyon’s team, some of Phantom’s former troops, and many more. Behind the scenes, Gajeel gives Makarov a letter detailing the location of his son, Ivan. We learn that Gajeel has been working as a double agent for Makarov, because he fears Ivan’s actions. He thanks him, and returns to the parade. L axus is also watching the parade, and moments after Makarov enters the scene, Laxus is reminded of his first Fantasia parade, when he made up a sign for Makarov to know that even he wasn’t seeing him, he was looking for him. He is amazed to see that Makarov and the whole guild are using that sign, telling Laxus that even though he is not part of the guild, he is one of them and the Fairy Tail Guild will always look after him. He leaves ashamed and touched, understanding what a fool he was. The last moment of the episode is of Lucy bickering with Happy about Lucy’s weird smiles. This apparently ruined Lucy’s big moment…:) Characters That Appear Navigation Category:Episodes